Dos idiotas solos son un peligro para todos
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: ¿Oikawa esta mas tonto de lo normal? ¿Es eso posible?¿ Iwaizumi acabara por matarlo? Fanfic yaoi Iwaoi


Hola *w* aquí traigo otro fanfic Iwaoi así que espero que os guste :)

Advertencia: Yaoi si no te gusta no lo leas

Haikyuu no me pertenece pero aun así uso a los personajes para la historia xD

* * *

 **Dos idiotas solos son un peligro para todos**

El Aoba Josai no era un equipo débil y precisamente por eso los habían invitado a un campamento en Rusia, lo cual era una oportunidad realmente rara para los jóvenes.

\- Iwa tengo hambre - se quejo Oikawa de manera infantil

Lo que los llevaba a la situación actual. El equipo se hospedaba en un hotel en un pequeño pueblo y solo salían para entrenar lo cual hacían todo el día. Normalmente solían comer todos juntos pero por culpa de Oikawa que se quedo hablando en ingles con unas chicas o como Iwaizumi diría mas bien estaba ligando, ambos se separaron del grupo y despues de verse obligado a arrastrar al armador para alejarlo de las chicas se dieron cuenta de que no sabían donde fue el resto.

\- Se fueron a comer sin nosotros por tu culpa - regañó Iwaizumi de mal humor

\- No es mi culpa, ellas me preguntaron de donde eramos y como todo un caballero debía responderles - explico el armador

\- Es imposible que tu nombre aparezca junto a la palabra caballero en una frase - se quejo el chico sin ganas de discutir

\- Iwa idiota - añadió Oikawa molesto

\- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? - pregunto Iwaizumi cambiando de tema - Tendremos que comer en algún lado -

\- ¿Me estas invitando a una cita? No sabia que fueras tan atrevido - se burlo el mas alto solo para recibir un golpe en la cabeza como respuesta

\- En este pueblo no hay muchos restaurantes así que caminemos un poco hasta que encontremos alguno - sugirió Iwaizumi y comenzó a caminar sin esperar respuesta alguna

Despues de un rato y de caminar por varias calles diferentes encontraron una pizzería que no parecía estar tan mal así que desesperados por comer algo decidieron entrar y poder descansar un rato de paso. Ambos pidieron una pizza pequeña pues debían volver al entrenamiento en un par de horas mas cuando les trajeron su pedido no pudieron evitar sorprenderse.

\- Es enorme - dijo sorprendido Oikawa - Iwa no hay manera de que logre comer todo esto, en nuestra ciudad no hay pizzas tan grandes -

\- Deja de sorprenderte por todo como idiota y empieza a comer, es solo una pizza - pidió Iwaizumi deseando que el joven guardara silencio por un rato

\- ¿Sera que tienes complejo? No te preocupes Iwa que yo se que el tamaño no importa así que tu hombría no esta en peligro, no le diré a ninguna chica de tu ""pequeño" problema - se burlo el armador

Iwaizumi no se lo pensó dos veces y le pego una patada en la espinilla por debajo de la mesa logrando así que pegara un grito de dolor y parara con sus estupideces.

\- Eres un bruto, no me extraña que ninguna chica salga contigo si las tratas así en las citas - se quejo el armador

O quizás no. Iwaizumi pensó en las formas mas fáciles de matar al chico y no dejar rastro pues llevaba demasiado aguantandolo y en lugar de acostumbrarse lograba el efecto contrario.

\- Como no te calles ya tirare tu libro favorito sobre alienígenas por la ventana - amenazo el numero cuatro del equipo

\- Iwa cruel - se quejo el chico

Despues de sacar veinte fotos de la comida para subirlo a todo tipo de redes sociales el joven por fin comenzó a comer en silencio ante la atenta mirada de Iwaizumi que esperaba algún comentario estúpido en cualquier momento, porque si no los hiciera no seria Oikawa.

Media hora mas tarde y sin ser capaces de acabar su plato abandonaron el local.

\- ¿A que hora debemos volver al colegio? - pregunto Oikawa

\- En media hora pero yo diría que volvamos ya porque se necesitan veinte minutos para llegar y así podemos ir bajando la comida - explico Iwaizumi

\- Entendido, Vamos Iwa - dijo Oikawa con energía renovada

\- Deja de tratarme como a un pokemon - pidió el joven molesto

\- Nunca - negó el armador - Iwa usa puño certero -

Y tal y como pidió Oikawa su amigo de la infancia le hizo caso por primera vez en su vida y uso aquel ataque... contra el.

\- Pero no me golpees a mi - se quejo el chico sujetándose la cabeza donde había sido golpeado - Vuelve a tu pokeball -

\- Ya para con tus estupideces - ordeno Iwaizumi enfadado por el nivel de madurez de su amigo

Oikawa al ver que el chico parecía estar realmente enfadado decidió guardar silencio todo lo que pudo, lo cual fueron cinco minutos.

\- ¿Iwa cuanto falta? Me duelen los pies - se quejo el armador

\- No lo se, ya deberiamos haber llegado hace rato - explico el chico confundido

\- ¿Iwa te perdiste? Te estas convirtiendo en un anciano a pasos agigantados - se burlo el mas alto

\- Lo mejor sera preguntar por la dirección del colegio - propuso Iwaizumi manteniendo la calma

\- ¿Sabes el nombre del colegio? - pregunto Oikawa

Silencio incomodo. Era obvio que no la sabia, estaba en un idioma que no conocia y no se le ocurrió la brillante idea de sacarle una foto al nombre por si acaso, ¿Quien hubiera pensado que lo necesitarían en una situación como esa?

\- Esto es un pueblo así que no debe haber muchos, lo mejor es que preguntemos con los pocos datos que tenemos - explico Iwaizumi

\- Recuerdo que la fachada era de color naranja - dijo el armador intentando ser útil y no molestar mas al chico

\- Pues al menos es algo, preguntemos a alguien - sugirió el chico

Los jóvenes se acercaron a la primera persona que paso cerca de ellos, un hombre de mediana edad, pero este no parecía hablar ingles o no tenia ganas de perder el tiempo así que sin parar a escucharlos siguió con su camino ganándose un par de insultos por parte de Oikawa mientras que Iwaizumi vio a un grupo de adolescentes pasar y se acerco a preguntarles pero estos tampoco hablaban ingles.

\- ¿Porque narices no prestan atención en clases de inglés? ¿Que acaso no ven lo importante que es el idioma? - se quejo Oikawa molesto

\- Tontokawa hace unas semanas pensabas igual que ellos así que no te quejes ahora y ayúdame - ordeno el chico

Despues de varios intentos fallidos mas lograron encontrar a una mujer que salia de una tienda y parecía comprender lo que ellos decían, así que le preguntaron si sabia donde quedaba el colegio y le describieron el color de la fachada recibiendo por fin una afirmativa, la mujer parecía bastante simpática y se ofreció a llevarlos en su coche hasta la entrada del colegio, lo cual a pesar de las buenas intenciones de la mujer levanto desconfianza entre los jóvenes que se miraron con miedo.

\- Iwa nos quieren secuestrar, vamos a morir y todo por culpa de mi hermosa cara y tu... bueno no se que es lo que puedas tener tu pero yo no quiero que me maten, vi demasiado CSI como para saber como acabara esto - susurro Oikawa mientras mantenía una sonrisa falsa para que la mujer no entendiera de lo que hablaban

\- A mi tampoco me hace gracia la idea pero llevamos cuarenta minutos dando vueltas y nos van a matar por llegar tarde - explico Iwaizumi también indeciso

\- Nuestros teléfonos no funcionan aquí, si es una mala persona moriremos sin poder despedirnos de nuestras familias, ¿Tu crees que si piden rescate nos liberen? - pregunto Oikawa

\- Ahora mismo yo pagaría porque te llevaran - dijo el chico y acto seguido le explico a la mujer que aceptaban su oferta

\- ¿Estas seguro Iwa? - pregunto nuevamente Oikawa con miedo

\- No te pongas el cinturón de seguridad y quedate atento por si debemos saltar del coche - explico Iwaizumi

El armador quiso burlarse de aquello y a su parecer tenia un comentario muy bueno pero al ver la seriedad del chico comprendio que no era el momento para eso así que por primera vez hizo caso a las indicaciones de su amigo sin quejarse.

Al contrario de lo que ambos pensaban, la mujer no los secuestro ni hizo ninguna de las atrocidades que minutos antes pasaron por sus cabezas, ella paro el coche delante de un edificio de color violeta y los dejo bajarse deseandoles buena suerte y que tuvieran mas cuidado de no perderse de nuevo.

\- Estamos vivos - dijo Oikawa como si no fuera obvio

\- Creo que aun estoy a tiempo de dejarte para que te secuestren - añadió Iwaizumi mas tranquilo

\- Ahora no hice nada malo - se quejo por el trato recibido el joven

\- ¿Y donde esta el colegio? Aquí solo esta este edificio violeta que pone...- Hajime guardo silencio de golpe lo que hizo que Oikawa prestara atención al letrero

\- ¿Que no es esto un colegio? - pregunto el mas alto - No me digas que nos trajo al que no era -

\- Eso me temo - dijo Iwaizumi arrepintiéndose de todas las decisiones tomadas en el día

\- Pero si le dijimos que era naranja - añadió Oikawa desesperado

\- Pues a seguir caminando - dijo el as del equipo comenzando a caminar de nuevo

Despues de quince minutos caminando por el pueblo y sin tener idea de hacia donde debían ir les toco subir una colina, logrando así que Oikawa volviera a quejarse.

\- Iwa me duelen los pies, no quiero caminar mas, tengo sed - se quejaba como un niño el armador

\- ¿A quien asesine en otra vida para ganarme semejante tortura? - pregunto Iwaizumi refiriéndose al chico

\- Eso digo yo Iwa, no hicimos nada malo como para perdernos - añadió Oikawa sin saber que aquella frase estaba dirigida a su persona

Con su paciencia al limite Iwaizumi siguió caminando seguido de su amigo que no paraba de quejarse nuevamente.

\- Iwa si no paramos voy a morir - se quejo el armador

\- Allí hay un cementerio así que si te das prisa quizás me hagan descuento - dijo Iwaizumi cada vez de mas mal humor

\- ¿Que dijiste? - pregunto Oikawa lleno de energía de nuevo

\- Que si te das prisa- comenzó a repetir Iwaizumi pero fue interrumpido

\- Eso eso Iwa - dijo el chico sonriendo

\- Normalmente se le suele echar la culpa a la insolación pero en tu caso creo que ya era de antes así que no hay cura alguna - añadió Iwaizumi creyendo que su amigo había perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba

\- No es eso, recuerdo que cerca del colegio había un cementerio así que solo debemos preguntar una vez mas a alguien sobre el colegio que esta aquí al lado - explico Oikawa

\- Mientras nos digan esta vez la dirección correcta - dijo Iwaizumi sin ganas de discutir y harto de toda la situación

Para la mala suerte de ambos las calles parecían estar tan desérticas como el cementerio así que su alegría fue inmensa al encontrar a un hombre mayor paseando por allí. Los chicos no tardaron en acercarse al hombre y preguntarle si conocia el colegio pero este solo los miro extrañado para segundos despues decirles por señas que era sordo. ¿Que tanta mala suerte podían tener? ¿Acaso era un anime de comedia? ¿O la autora los odiaba y quería verlos sufrir? De todo el pueblo encontraron en la calle al único hombre sordo que había, si fuera un concurso habrían ganado el premio mayor pero en este caso solo lograron sentirse completamente idiotas. Aunque no contaron con que el hombre a pesar de su discapacidad se preocupo por saber que querían los adolescentes así que saco su teléfono y les pidió que escribieran allí lo que necesitaban, una vez comprendio la situación les indico mediante señas la dirección al colegio que al parecer no estaba lejos y se despidió con una sonrisa de ellos.

\- No volveré a pensar mal sobre una persona sorda - dijo Oikawa agradecido con el hombre

\- ¿Que clase de personalidad horrible tienes como para pensar mal de ellos? - añadió Iwaizumi de mal humor

Oikawa no respondió, no tenia mas fuerzas para hacer comentarios estúpidos, se gasto el cupo del día y debía esperar a que se recargaran así que en silencio siguió las indicaciones del hombre y en diez minutos llegaron finalmente a su destino, aquel colegio naranja que llevaban hora y media buscando como locos y en la puerta a sus compañeros de equipo.

\- Iwa sobrevivimos - dijo el chico feliz

\- Estar contigo se me hace una eternidad - añadió Iwaizumi feliz de llegar por fin a su destino

\- ¿Me estas pidiendo matrimonio? - pregunto Oikawa con una sonrisa de esas que tanto molestaban a su amigo

Y antes de que pudiera golpearlo el infeliz salio corriendo y se escondió tras sus compañeros, para desgracia de Iwaizumi aun le quedaban comentarios estúpidos.

\- ¿Donde estabais? Todos estaban preocupados y el entrenador prometió que correría sangre por vuestro retraso - pregunto Matsukawa

\- No hay problema, el idiota de allí puede ser usado como sacrificio y ser útil de una vez - dijo Iwaizumi recuperando un poco el buen humor

\- Iwa eres demasiado cruel, casi me secuestran y aun así me tratas así - se quejo Oikawa

\- Nos dejaron ir porque eres un pesado y no te aguantarían como rehén - añadió Iwaizumi

El resto del equipo no tenia ni idea de lo que había pasado ese día pero pensaban acosarlos a preguntas hasta descubrir todos los detalles pero de momento lo primero era el castigo que les caería a ambos por llegar tarde y si lo sobrevivirían.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que os gustara *w*


End file.
